Laughter
by secretparamour
Summary: A One Shot based on Beck's last TheSlap Update that Jade wrote... Read, Review, and Enjoy :  *I do not own Victorious*


**Hello Everyone! So here is yet another impromptu piece based on Beck's last update on the Slap that Jade Wrote... Enjoy! **

Based on Beck's The Slap Update that Jade wrote…

"_Jade is the best girlfriend ever. Jade is beautiful. Jade is better than everyone else._

_**Beck**__ Guess who logged onto my account and wrote this?" _

_In the RV…._

I quickly browsed through the last updates, ending up lastly on my profile. It had something I had never typed before. It read, "_Jade is the best girlfriend ever. Jade is beautiful. Jade is better than everyone else." _I quickly typed in a reply to my own status, which really wasn't mine, and laughed, to my self. Jade had logged on to my account when I was in the bathroom, and typed herself a little note of reassurance, from my Slap Account. I didn't really mind, I entered the reply, and shut the computer off. Jade was in the kitchen, scanning through the contents of my refrigerator – I had really nothing she liked, which was sad because she practically lived here with me, but whatever.

Her phone buzzed quietly, and she snatched it out of her pocket, her eyes widening with what she saw. I knew she saw the reply to her little status shenanigan on my account – her phone was set to buzz whenever I updated – and I couldn't help but try and hide a smirk.

"So, I am not the best girlfriend ever, huh?" She asked, slamming the fridge door shut, and walking towards me. I watched her, carefully, to notice if she was playing or dead serious. It was difficult sometimes, Jade was tricky, and devious, and an excellent actress, who could mask all types of emotion.

"Well…" I began – I loved making her jealous, it reassured me, and there was no other reason, but of course, she still had a little trouble understanding that.

"Well, WHAT?" She asked, climbing onto my lap. Her face was quite close to mine, and I couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful features of her face.

"Well…" I began once again, repeating myself, just to annoy her. She seemed annoyed, but I could tell she was secretly enjoying this game.

"Am I not beautiful?" She asked, leaning even closer. We were practically an inch apart, but who was I to complain? Right?

"Huh?" I asked, trying to fool her by acting confused.

"Are you kidding me Beck?" She asked, moving a little closer.

"About what?" I smirked.

"Answer the questions!" She yelled, and I could feel her cold breath on my skin. It smelled like coffee.

"Okay." I nodded, both of slightly moving.

"Aren't I better than everyone else?" She asked, pushing me slightly so we were leaning against the headboard of my somewhat bed.

"Sure." I said, nodding, pretending to be frightened.

"Sure, that's all you can say…. Aren't I beautiful?" She asked, no longer on my lap, but just on top of me.

"Gorgeous, Jade, gorgeous." I laughed.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, Beck." She warned, a cautioning look in her blue eyes.

"Okay, fine." I said, signaling her to continue.

"Don't you think I'm the best girlfriend ever, in the whole entire world?" Jade asked, her "entire world" sounding like a little baby child.

"In the whole entire universe." I smirked, grabbing her waist from behind and pulling her in so I could kiss her lips. It was playful peck, and after we pulled apart, Jade was laughing.

It was a great sight, a rare one as well. I was practically the only one who saw Jade laugh, mostly because I was the only one who could make her laugh. She kept herself in a cold dark cell when others were around, but released her self with me. It was great knowing that I was the special one to open those doors. Jade was giggling so hard, but then stopped, breathing heavily from the heavy laughing.

She stopped, turning to look me straight in the eyes, "Beck, Seriously?" She asked. I knew she wanted a serious answer, I was her reassurance, and I knew she didn't take that little game too seriously, but she still needed to be reassured – it didn't bother me, though.

"Jade," I began, "You are better than everyone I have ever know, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and you are the best girlfriend I could ever ask for." I finished, and a smiled grew on both of our faces.

Jade opened her mouth to speak, hesitant, but she spoke anyways, "Beck Oliver, _you _are the best at everything, _you _are the most handsome man I have ever seen, and _you_ are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for." She told me.

She looked satisfied, while my expression was shocked. Jade rarely complimented anyone, even me – "I felt the need to say that." She interrupted my thoughts, and we both started laughing once again.

**How was it you guys?  
>I had a feeling while writing that it was mediocre, but in total this took me like a half hour to write - so... :D (BTW - I know it ended abruptly)<br>Thanks so much for reading it, and all my other works - you guys are fantastic :)  
>PS. I want to give a HUGE thanks to EpicNerd - for supporting me so much right from the start of my FanFiction career :) Please go support her as well :) Thank You NChicky ;)<br>Thanks for reading, and please review :)  
>secretparamour <strong>


End file.
